Veritaserum and Big Macs
by Hermione's Equal
Summary: An unlikely combo... but I thought it would be a fun challenge to work the two together. I hope you like it.


"If it is not too much trouble, would you pass me the carrots?" He snapped impatiently at the beautiful brown haired woman next to him. "Hurry up, now." She picked up the tray and was slow on purpose.

"I am going as slow as I can. Perhaps if you were nice at all, I wouldn't take my time." She finally rested the platter on the table and turned back to Professor Dumbledore whom she was having a conversation with.

He starred in amusement at the two. They were clearly discussing muggle objects. He couldn't comprehend a bit of it.

"Yes, I have been to McDonald's. You have!" She asked in amusement and the old man nodded his head.

"Yes. It was a strange trip. I apparated to the wrong spot somehow and was terribly hungry. The sign had a large sandwich on it so I went inside."

"Don't tell me you were wearing the bright purple robes, Albus."

"Those very same. Yes, I walked into the quaint building and I looked at the menu and picked the first thing I saw. I believe it was called a 'Big Mac'." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You have had a Big Mac?" Severus stopped eating his carrots and listened in intently at what was making her smile so much. "They are my favorites."

"Yes, they were quite tasty to me as well. Severus," He snapped his head quickly up at this request, "have you been to the lovely establishment."

"I don't believe I know what you are talking about?" He picked up another carrot and ate it.

"McDonald's my dear boy. Have you been there?" Hermione looked over curiously.

"Afraid not, now will you leave me alone." Dumbledore frowned.

"That is just too bad. I think that this coming weekend, we will have to plan a trip to McDonald's. Severus, you are required to attend." He glared at the old man.

"I most certainly won't. Under what rules am I forced to go."

"My rules." He smiled rose from his chair. "Be ready to apparate at 7 pm sharp this Friday just outside the gates." Hermione laughed inwardly when Severus began to protest. Dumbledore simply ignored him and left the high table.

"This is your fault." He threw his fork to the floor. Hermione burst out in tears, laughing, and left the hall.

That Saturday she and Severus (reluctantly) met up with Dumbledore and went to McDonald's.

"Severus, try the Big Mac." They all ordered, Severus obeying Dumbledore's wishes. Hermione also got one with extra cheese.

Severus opened the box and was revolted at what he saw.

"Do you seriously expect me to eat this?"

"Yes." Was all Dumbledore replied. He bit into his own burger and Hermione smiled as she began to eat her own. Severus finally placed the burger in his mouth and chewed down. They both waited for him to swallow.

"So?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That was vile." He grimaced. "I will not eat any more."

"Oh really." Dumbledore smiled when he took a drink of his soda, grimacing once again. "Would you still say that the burger was vile under the influence of Veritaserum?"

"No." His eyes bulged.

"Really! So, you liked it?" Hermione smiled brightly as she took another bite.

"It was brilliant." He couldn't stop himself. Dumbledore began to chuckle and Severus instantly knew what was happening. "You evil man! How dare you slip Veritaserum in my drink?" Hermione's own eyes bulged and she had to fight not to laugh as her mouth was full.

"Have any questions, Hermione? I would say that we have a good minute and a half left to ask away."

"Albus! You wouldn't dare. That is so wrong!" She couldn't help but want to ask anyways.

"Well, if you won't I will." She let the teacher begin.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Violet." Severus glared daggers in his direction.

"Food?"

"Steak, medium rare."

"Have you ever broken a bone?"

"Yes."

"Which?"

"Left and right wrists, left ankle, pinky finger, and nose." Hermione started giggling at Dumbledore's amusing questions and had a few of her own to answer.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Classical music from the Romantic era."

"Favorite composer?"

"Berlioz."

"Do you play any instruments?"

"The Harp." She giggled again.

"Severus, my boy. Have you ever been in love?" It was Hermione's turn to glare at Albus.

"How dare you ask that?" She was fierce. "That is personal."

"I have already asked." He said simply and Severus was about to burst in rage.

"Yes." He hissed.

"Are you in love now?" Hermione plugged her ears whispering to herself, 'I can't believe he is doing this,' repeatedly. What she couldn't hear was his unsteady reply and the next question that she could see ended with him answering yes. She finally unplugged her ears.

"I can't believe you betrayed his trust like that, Albus. How dare you?" She failed to notice how relieved Severus looked from the other side of the table.

"If only you would have been listening." There was a sparkle in his eyes. She looked to Severus to see no more anger radiating from his eyes.

"You missed the last question, Hermione." He whispered quietly.

"On purpose." She glared at Albus. "I didn't think it was right to embarrass you like that."

"Well, I best get on with my day." Dumbledore stood from his seat and left the table quickly.

"Where is he off to?" She watched from a distance as he was gone in a flash.

"The last question was if I loved you." Realization finally dawned on her. He had answered yes to that question. She looked into his dark eyes and was mesmerized to find his happy that he had said this.

"You love me?" She was breathless.

"Yes." She leaned forward to her colleague and gave him a kiss on his lips, savoring in the new experience.

"I love you too."


End file.
